millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2008-2009 season)
This is the ninth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov, replacing Maxim Galkin. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (27th December 2008) - Celebrity Special Valery Meladze (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Valery Syutkin (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (17th January 2009) - Celebrity Special Kseniya Sobchak (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Mikhail Yefremov (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (24th January 2009) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Zhirinovsky (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (31st January 2009) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky (200,000 rubles) Ilya Averbukh (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (7th February 2009) - Celebrity Special Potap and Nastya Kamenskikh (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Dmitry Miller and Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (14th February 2009) - Celebrity Special Maxim Pokrovsky (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexander Pankratov-Cherny (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (21st February 2009) - Celebrity Special Olga Shelest (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Yuliya Kovalchuk (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (28th February 2009) - Celebrity Special Yuly Gusman (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Mikhail Grushevsky (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (7th March 2009) - Celebrity Special Vadim Kolganov and Valeriya Lanskaya (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Alexander Zhulin (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (14th March 2009) - Celebrity Special Edgard Zapashny and Askold Zapashny (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Dmitry Malikov (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (21st March 2009) - Celebrity Special Kseniya Alferova and Povelas Vanagas (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Filipp Yankovsky (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (4th April 2009) Mikhail Goldich (0 rubles - lost on 3,000 rubles) Vladimir Ushkov (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (11th April 2009) - Celebrity Special Alexander Druz (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Mark Tishman (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (18th April 2009) Vyacheslav Sindeyev (50,000 rubles) Lev Sokologorsky (50,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 15 (25th April 2009) Lev Sokologorsky (50,000 rubles) Vladimir Grudinsky (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Galina Sidorova (50,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (2nd May 2009) - Celebrity Special Evelina Blodans (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Nikolay Lukinsky (25,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (16th May 2009) - Celebrity Special Timur Batrutdinov and Garik Kharlamov (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Vyacheslav Razbegayev (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (23rd May 2009) Vladimir Chashchin (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Ildus Barkhatov (100,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 19 (30th May 2009) Ildus Barkhatov (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Yana Dunayeva (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Nikolay Turkin (25,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (6th June 2009) Igor Pugin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Yuliya Lomova (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (13th June 2009) - Celebrity Special Larisa Dolina (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Viktor Gusev (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (20th June 2009) Nikolay Semenenko (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Yelena Lobanova (25,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (27th June 2009) - Celebrity Special Boris Moiseyev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Vera Brezhneva (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (4th July 2009) Mikhail Khaytovich (50,000 rubles) Yuliya Bashkatova (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Trivia * Since the 2008-2009 season, the audience has radio control panel in the studio. They receive them on the security of a passport or insurance certificate. * In 19th episode 100% audience voted for one answer. * This season, no one was able to win more than 200,000 rubles. ** Valery Meladze, Vladimir Zhirinovsky, Yuly Gusman, Vadim Kolganov and Valeriya Lanskaya, Vladimir Ushkov, and Timur Batrutdinov and Garik Kharlamov had reached to the 13th question, but, they all answered it wrong. Sources * List of Season 9 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?